right or wrong
by silly-dreamer96
Summary: this is rather short but it sparked an idea in my head so i decided to share. Our favorite bad tempered blond mello gets drunk and trys to take advantage of poor tortured matty...what will happen? youi no like no read melloxmatt read and review! Pleeeaaaseee for my fragile self esteem?


It had been exactly 3 days since I'd last seen Mello. 3. Three may not seem like a lot but it felt like years since I had last laid eyes on the blonde, and I don't know how much longer I can stand it.I screwed up this time, badly. and now the person i loved yhe most, the only person i had ever truly trusted, was abandoing me.

You see,The night before he left we had gotten drunk... Very drunk.

_Flash back_

_"maaaaaatyyyyyy" I flinch at his drunken slur. He'd been hanging over me since he'd downed his third bottle of vodka and I dont know much longer i can take his "harmless" joking. Something warm brushes my thigh to close to a certain sensitive area for comfort dragging an invollentary gasp from me. My eyes fly to the culprit._

_"Mello?!" this drunk idiot is trying my patience! Much more and I'll frekin rape him if I have to. I've been a saint for resisting his temptation as long as I have! A deep chuckle tickles the shell of my ear as he molds his thin wiry body to mine._

_"that sure got your attention my little homo" his hand wraps in my hair making me look at his mocking smirk_

_"how...Mello I..." I can feel my eyes start to burn with shame. I'd been caught... That's it for our friendship then. He'll kick me out faster than near can solve a puzzle. Giving my hair a sharp pull he snarls._

_"pay attention to me when im talking to you!" _

_My eyes slowly open and I'm relieved my goggles are there to hide my tears that would be the ultimate heartbreak. To let my fallen angel know just how much he could affect me._

_"did you Think honestly think that i never noticed you staring at my ass?" He smirked wider and pulled my hand around his hip placing it atop his small rear and making my already red face blush deeper_

_"well I did matty. And you know what? I don't mind. It's actually flattering." he gently bucks his hips into mine earning a moan as my cigarette falls from my lips_

_"I'm willing dear matty so come on. Fuck me like you've dreamed you would for years!" with those final words he seemed to be done talking. Signaling so by using his fistful of red hair to crush our lips together. Sloppily. He moved his lips against mine and after a moments hesitation I did so as well. His lips were the heaven I'd always knew they would be. Perfectly soft, tasting of the chocolate he loved so much. I needed more. Caution flew south for the winter as i Swiped my tongue over his lips begging for entrance into that moist hot cavern which he readily obliged. The stench of alcohol seeped from him reminding me Mellos sudden advances weren't the sudden realization that he needed me as much as I needed him, but alchohol making the blonde bombshell horny easy to take advantage of..._

_I manage to force my hand to his chest and push him away desperately._

_"Mello stop!" forcing my eyes open I meet his cold blue gaze _

_"stop? Matt don't be an idiot!" his hand reaches down grabbing my rigid member forcefully "your awfully hard to be wanting me to stop." a moan escapes me and I throw my head back thrusting my hips into the touch mind fogging with pleasure, but I can't let him do this to himself! _

_"yes Mello! Stop!" the words aren't as firm as they should of been but my actions are. I tackle him to the floor pinning his arms above his head. Careful to make sure I gave as little contact as possible to his body. Blue eyes glare darkly at me from under a blonde fringe_

_"Matt I know you want me and I want you so WHAT THE FUCK?!" leather clad hips jerk towards mine furiously trying to reestablish friction _

_"mello your drunk I won't do this so stop!" standing I rush for my room. I cant stay, if i did i wouldnt be able to keep resisting the gorgeous male for long, wrong or not. i know it wouldnt take much more of his seduction before i loose control and ravish his beautiful body...The rustling of clothes sounds behind the locked door im leaning against, not long after my angels voice softly calls my name_

_"matty...please?" I couldn't help but peek through a crack in the cheap door, he was leaning on his elbows a fine sheet of sweat covering his soft body and bringing a flood of heat to my lower regions. His slender legs spread wide exposing his straining member and puckered hole...God I couldn't take anymore! Spinning around slam the door closed and quickle flip the dead a second to soob it would seem._

_A loud smack sounded as mellos body hits the door. I'd closed it just In time. His soft voice coos calling to me pleadingly but I can't allow myself to listen... I won't let him hate me. Not long after I hear his angry foot steps retreating. A few minutes after that the door slamms with chilling finality_

End of flash back

He hadnt been back since... Tears slipped down my cheeks had I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me by not giving into my own desires? Had mello really wanted it, and thats why he left? Why is doing the right thing never so simple? wrapping my arms around my knees i bring them closer to my chest so i can wrest my head on them waiting on my blonde, maybe hell come back to me, but maybe, maybe this time he wont.

...0.0.

Please review! This is my first story like this... So please tell me what u think! itsa one shot but i might make it more...i dunno.


End file.
